


A good night for losing

by TheLadyOrTheTiger



Series: Awkward dorks in love [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOrTheTiger/pseuds/TheLadyOrTheTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Cullen lose at Wicked Grace and undress proves incredibly frustrating for Trevelyan. She has something of her own to lose and she can’t wait anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This... this was not what Alissa signed up for. Playing cards with friends, having a few mugs of ale, swapping stories, laughing, relaxing - that was the plan. When Varric asked her to play Wicked Grace with them there was no mention of impossible amounts of sexual frustration. Then again, nothing in her life ever seemed to go the way she expected it to.

At first Trevelyan was very happy to see Cullen join them. For once he was leaving his work behind and loosening up. She loved to see him like this - smiling and carefree. His story about the poor almost-naked recruit made everyone laugh uproariously, and she felt an odd kind of pride because of that.

Never being particularly good at cards, Alissa lost her fair share of coin and decided to just watch the game and drink, while her ever-competitive lover wanted to defeat Josie. Trevelyan almost advised him against it, but decided to let it go. There was a single-minded determination and confidence in the way he acted. She suspected he couldn't be persuaded that he was woefully outmatched by the brilliant Diplomat. Besides, she reasoned, what was the worst that could happen? He would lose some money, be grumpy for a bit, and maybe at the end of the night she could sneak to his tower and kiss him to make it all better. There was no way she could've predicted what really happened.

"Would my clothes suffice as a form of payment?" Cullen asked casually after running out of coins, apparently still certain that he could win.

The table exploded with cheers.

"Good on you, Curly, go big or go home," Varric encouraged.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Bull sounded impressed.

"I'm going to wish you the worst of luck, Commander." Dorian grinned.

"Is this wise?" Alissa asked tentatively.

She wasn't sure if she was more worried that Cullen would feel embarrassed or that she was going to give their relationship away by staring at him longingly as he disrobed. She saw him shirtless only once, and that was when she was helping him deal with his lyrium withdrawal. That was decisively not sexy. Despite all of the incredible things they've done together, she never got to see him naked. During all of their encounters he was always in armor, only the essential parts of him bared to her.

Of course she could hope that he would not need to take anything off, but judging by his poor performance thus far, that was not very likely.

"I'll be perfectly fine, Your Worship. I'm sure I can win now," Cullen assured her with a smirk.

Damn him for using that title and looking at her so heatedly! Trevelyan quickly picked up her mug and started drinking to disguise the blush spreading on her face. It was not fair. Now she was very willing to see him defeated, since she herself couldn't retaliate for his actions.

"Are you doing it then? Lady Josephine?" Blackwall asked.

"Oh, certainly. If the Commander is so eager to strip for us, I shall provide him with a perfect opportunity," Josephine declared.

Everybody laughed.

"Does no one believe in my inevitable victory?" Cullen asked, looking around, his gaze lingering on Alissa for a split second longer than on the others.

"As I recall, declaring an inevitable victory is a surefire way to defeat," Dorian remarked.

"Get on with it," Bull urged.

Josephine dealt with a barely perceptible curl to her lips.

To no-one's surprise, Cullen lost that first round. With a theatrical sigh, he slipped off his coat and handed it to Josephine.

"This is far from over," he warned.

"With all of this armor, unfortunately, it is far from over," Dorian agreed.

It was fine, Alissa tried to convince herself. Just the coat. Surely he would stop before he lost too much. Being without his armor would sober him up.

After another defeat, Cullen started unbuckling one of his gauntlets. Trevelyan swallowed nervously, thinking of that time in the war room when he did the same thing in preparation for... Damnation, she was starting to blush again. This was ridiculous. Hopefully everyone would attribute her flush to the drink and humid atmosphere in the tavern.

"Oh no no no, Commander, I will not be cheated - you must give me both of them." Josie's voice cut through Alissa's hazy thoughts.

"For every lose I give a piece of clothing as payment. That was the deal and that's exactly what I'm doing," Cullen protested.

"What could I do with just one gauntlet, hmm? Could I sell it? Could I use it?" Josephine countered.

"You're not truly thinking of selling my things, are you?" The Commander sounded nervous.

"No, not really, but it's the principal of the matter that's important. Off with the other one," Josephine told him in an imperious tone.

"I suppose no-one will challenge those rules on my behalf?" Cullen looked around the table.

"That's the way I always played. Gloves, greaves, gauntlets, shoes - they come off in pairs," Varric said.

"You're the one that started it all. Now pay the price." Cassandra nodded her head sternly.

"Well, I certainly won't do anything to slow down your descent into nudity." Dorian grinned.

"Maker's breath, everyone's against me." Cullen groaned dramatically and handed over the other gauntlet.

Surprisingly, the Commander proved to be victorious in the next hand, but before he could enjoy having his coat back, he lost it again, as well as his gloves. His moment of triumph was snatched away quickly and he was scowling again at his bare fingers, but he didn't stop, asking Josie to deal again. It was almost funny how shocked he was to be defeated once more. Reluctantly he took off his spaulders.

"Just leave it on the floor. The constant passing of your clothes over the table is getting tedious," Josephine told him.

"I'll keep it safe, make sure he doesn't take it back," Bull assured, pushing the pieces of armor behind himself.

The Inquisitor was only half listening to their exchange. She knew Cullen's strength very well, knew that he could lift her up, carry her around like she weighed no more than a feather, but to see the shape of his arms, always hidden under the armor, was transfixing.

Another bad hand and Cullen started unbuckling his belt. The sound, Maker, the sound. There was something deeply exciting in the metallic clink of the buckle. Just like that night in the Chantry. Trevelyan wetted her lips unconsciously, only realizing what she was doing when she saw Cullen's eyes widen and his cheeks turn a faint pink.

"Look who's blushing. That's adorable," Dorian cooed.

"I'm not... This isn't because of... Maker's breath." Cullen looked up at the ceiling as if he was expecting the god to come down and help him.

Alissa tried not to smirk too hard as she rubbed her thumb over her lip. Her lover pointedly looked away.

There was a distinct possibility that Josephine was toying with Cullen, letting him win two hands in a row, ignoring his smug expression, knowing full well that the next four hands were hers. The red tunic, and breastplate joined the other pieces in the pile protected by Bull. Trevelyan grasped her mug tightly. She itched to touch Cullen, feel his embrace without all of his armor. Maker, she hoped he would stop before she saw his chest, because then she wasn't going to be responsible for her actions.

"You are beaten. Concede defeat and stop this while you can still walk out of here with some dignity," Cassandra advised.

"Must you always ruin good fun, Seeker?" Varric complained.

"I'm _not_ conceding anything," Cullen growled. "I... might have been... mistaken," he spat the word with distaste, "at first, but now I am positive I know the Lady Ambassador's tale."

Josephine just smiled and shuffled the deck expertly. The next items leaving Cullen's person were his boots and socks. This Alissa could handle. Then his overshirt was off and Trevelyan wasn't doing so well. What he wore underneath was a thin shirt open at the throat, giving her a tantalizing glimpse of the muscles underneath.

"I hate to bring the wrath of our good Sir Tethras upon myself, but I do believe, Commander, that maybe it's time for you to give up," Blackwall suggested, and in that moment Alissa wanted to hug him out of gratitude.

Unfortunately Cullen wasn't so easily swayed.

"I appreciate the concern, but it's wholly unnecessary. Another round, Lady Ambassador," he said without hesitation.

"I'm not sure you're brave, stupid or an exhibitionist. Either way - I applaud you, Commander," Dorian told him.

The entire table burst out laughing.

"I'm not..." Cullen paused, probably wondering if he should defend himself against the accusation of stupidity or exhibitionism. "I'm not going to be dragged into this conversation. Let's play," he finally said.

Alissa felt like she was trapped. She couldn't walk away - only an archdemon attack would warrant her leaving at that exact moment. Anything else would look suspicious. She also couldn't look away - her eyes were glued to Cullen as he showed his cards and gaped at Josephine's perfect hand. Trevelyan's mouth went dry when Cullen grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. His muscles flexed. The hard planes of his stomach contracted, his pectorals rippled.

This was fine, this was all fi... No. It was not all right, Alissa wasn't fine. Cullen was half-naked in front of her and she couldn't do anything. Maker, she wanted to touch him, to run her fingers over the ridges of his muscles, to lick his scars. She bit her lip hard to stop herself from making a sound.

"I can still win," the Commander said with determination.

His statement was met with sniggers, eye-rolls, and in Cassandra's case, a derisive snort. To all of it Cullen responded with a hard glare.

"Are you entirely certain, Commander?" Alissa questioned, hoping her voice sounded even, and not breathy and needy. "You only have," she swallowed, "two pieces of clothing left."

"Don't you believe in me, Inquisitor?" he asked, lifting a brow, apparently not understanding the predicament Alissa was in.

"In general - yes. If you were in a duel I would bet all my money on you, if you were in unarmed combat I would be certain of your victory, but now you are outmatched," she told him gently.

"I will not lose in this either," Cullen assured.

 _I will lose - my mind,_ Trevelyan thought. With baited breath she watched the next hand. Her gasp was lost amidst all other sounds of excitement when inevitably, Cullen lost. With a stony expression he stood up and started working on the fastenings of his breeches.

' _Here lies the Inquisitor, killed by sexual frustration' - that's what my tombstone will say,_ Alissa mused, watching with rapt attention as Cullen pushed the breeches down. She was not ready for that - for the faint outline of his member hidden by his underwear, for his muscular thighs, for the sight of him so gloriously bare. Trevelyan rubbed her legs together, trying to temper the dull ache in her center.

"I do believe it's time to end this," Josephine offered, wanting to show mercy to her opponent. Alissa felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Afraid of losing, Lady Montilyet?" Cullen teased.

"I'm not the one practically naked," Josie huffed. "I was only being nice to you, but if you have the burning desire to run back to your quarters stark naked, I'm not going to stop you."

The Inquisitor felt like banging her head against the table. Her lover was the most stubborn, bullheaded, infuriating man in all of Thedas. How could he think there was any chance of him winning?

"Bring it on, Josephine," Cullen challenged, before Alissa could say anything to stop him.

This was some kind of a joke, or a punishment. Trevelyan wasn't sure which, and she didn't rightly care. All she knew was that some force hated her and wanted her to suffer. The soft light of candles played over Cullen's slightly tanned skin, putting his muscles in sharp relief. He was magnificent. And he was hers. For a brief moment Alissa imagined sauntering over to him, sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around him, nuzzling against his neck, letting everyone know that this glorious man belonged to her, that she had a right to touch him.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to the game. Loud cheers broke her out of her reverie. Josephine grinned triumphantly, while Cullen blushed furiously, sitting stock still, as if struck dumb by his ultimate defeat.

"Of with it!" Dorian exclaimed.

"Don't be shy, Curly," Varric prompted.

Cullen seemed to compose himself. A strange kind of calm came over him, with a palpable undercurrent of irritation. With a sigh, he maneuvered his smalls off himself without standing up. Alissa was grateful for that - partly because she wasn't ready for the sight of him fully naked, and partly because as much as at times she wished everyone knew of her claim on him, she didn't want them to know exactly what was it that she had a claim on.

"Well, that was sneaky." Dorian shook his head in disappointment.

The Commander shot him a glare, to which the mage responded with a wink.

"I do believe it's time for me to go. I don't want to witness our Commanders walk of shame," Cassandra said, standing up. Cullen breathed a barely perceptible sigh of relief.

"Never say I'm not merciful - I suggest we all give Curly a bit of privacy, since he's already embarrassed himself so thoroughly," Varric offered.

Dorian looked like he was about to protest, but in the end stood up with the rest of them.

Alissa lingered a moment too long, the knowledge that the man she desired was fully naked in front of her making all other thoughts scatter. As she stood up, her eyes raked hungrily over her lover's body. Cullen caught her gaze, his lips parting on unspoken words. The moment felt oddly intimate, the desire between them like a current. With a slight shake of her head to clear her thoughts, Trevelyan moved away from the table and made for the door.

When her back was to him, she heard Cullen stand up and dash away. With supreme effort, the Inquisitor pushed away the thoughts of his muscles moving as he run.

"It's good that you joined us," Varric said, walking with her.

"I... uh... I'm also glad," she mumbled, not really certain she meant it. She loved spending time with her friends, but Cullen's stunt definitely made for a difficult evening.

Varric continued saying things to her, but Alissa couldn't quite focus on them. The cool night air hit her overheated skin when they left the tavern, and she shivered. Instinctively, she turned towards the steps to the main hall, wanting to get to her warm quarters and warmer bed, yet the insistent ache between her legs stopped her. She could go back to her empty room, take care of her problem herself, but there was another option. There was a very naked man who could do that for her.

The thought sent a thrill through her. If she went to him now she would give herself fully, nothing else would suffice. She wanted him, wanted to experience everything with him, so there was really no point in denying herself, delaying the inevitable.

"Alissa? Are you there?" Varric's words brought her back to the present.

"Yes." She smiled at him. "Go on without me, I need to cool down for a bit," she told him, not wanting her friend to see her head to Cullen's tower.

"Have a pleasant night then," the dwarf told her, a slight smirk on his lips. Trevelyan decided to ignore the implications of the expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Wicked Grace scene as much as the next person, but I felt like it was missing things. I wanted to know exactly how Cullen ended up naked. Did no-one try to stop him? And more importantly, how did the Inquisitor who romanced him feel about the whole thing? Just how frustrated and turned on was she? And so this story was born. The next chapter is pure smut.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be very appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting for Varric to disappear into the castle was pure torture. Trevelyan's breaths were coming a bit shallow. This was it. This was the night. No turning back. She could hardly contain her excitement.

Finally she saw the faint shape of her friend walk through the doors to the main hall, and turned to the stairs leading to the battlements. Her brisk walk turned into a run - she couldn't wait. She rushed through a disused tower and another section of the battlements before arriving at Cullen's doors. Catching her breath, she tentatively knocked.

"This better be important," he growled from within.

Alissa suppressed a laugh. He had no idea what she had in store for him.

"I do believe I have a very pressing matter that requires your immediate attention," she called through the doors.

"Alissa? Is everything alright?" her Commander asked in a worried tone, throwing the doors open.

"Is my seductive tone this abysmal?" she questioned, walking past him.

"Seductive?" Cullen looked puzzled.

"Yes. This was a double entendre," Trevelyan informed him, leaning against the ladder leading to his loft. She swept her gaze over him, noting with satisfaction that he was wearing only a pair of sleeping breeches.

At her words Cullen's expression changed. A smile spread over his face. He turned the key in the lock, and walked towards her.

"So there are some benefits to me embarrassing myself in front of all our friends." He chuckled, standing mere inches from Alissa.

"Oh yes, I have all sorts of benefits in mind." She grinned up at him, pushing off the ladder slightly, wanting to feel his body against hers. "But you weren't expecting me. Couldn't you feel my eyes on you the whole evening? Couldn't you tell that I wouldn't be happy just watching?"

"I... uh... did. Feel you. Watching me. But I wouldn't presume..." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Always presume that I have dirty thoughts about you and will act on them when I get the opportunity," Trevelyan told him with a smirk, rising on her tiptoes, trying to entice him to kiss her.

"And what did you wanted to do once you got here?" Cullen asked, his voice a husky whisper, belayed by the blush staining his cheeks.

"Everything."

Alissa couldn't wait any longer. She tangled her fingers in Cullen's hair and brought him down to her level for a hard kiss.

The rungs of the ladder started to dig into her back as Cullen pressed himself into her, his mouth unrelenting over hers. He shivered slightly as her cold fingers moved from his head to his neck and down his back. His hands were on her hips, fingers digging into her flesh insistently as she licked at his mouth, making him open up on a gasp. Their tongues tangled and Trevelyan felt frantic. With shameless desperation, she hooked one leg over her lover's waist, grinding against his hardening cock.

"Maybe we should move this upstairs?" Cullen suggested, laying his forehead over hers.

"Yes," Alissa agreed enthusiastically. Upstairs was the bed, and with it, endless possibilities. He promised her once that they were going to have a bed and all the time in the world, and now it was truly happening. Trevelyan couldn't be happier.

"You go on up and I'll make sure all the doors are locked. I won't have anyone interrupting us," Cullen said, letting go of her hips.

"So thoughtful full of you." Alissa smiled and reluctantly let go of him.

She was up the ladder in moments, frantically removing her clothes and shaking her hair out of her customary ponytail as the locks downstairs clicked shut. Before she heard Cullen grab the ladder, she was already spread on his bead, naked, in what she hoped was an alluring pose - on her side, her head propped up on one hand.

When Cullen noticed her, he stopped his ascent, taking her in, his eyes widening, and licked his lips. Trevelyan giggled at him, pleased beyond measure.

"See something you like?" she asked with a smirk.

Before she could even crook a finger at him, Cullen was already up on the floor, stalking to her. The bed dipped under his weight as he joined her, sitting on the edge. Alissa thought he was going to kiss her, but he just stared at her hungrily, his eyes roaming up and down her form. It was both exciting and slightly intimidating. Trevelyan was now conscious of every imperfection of her skin, every blemish, every scar, especially the long angry one on her ribs, which she always hated.

"Maker, you're perfect," Cullen murmured, reaching out and running a tentative finger over her arm, down her side, and to her hips. His light caress tickled and Alissa laughed.

"You can touch me properly, you know," she offered.

"First let me look my fill. It seems like I've been waiting for this moments for ages."

Deciding to oblige him, Trevelyan turned on her back when he gently pushed at her arm.

"I never saw you with your hair down," Cullen observed.

"Really? That is what you are focused on when you have me naked on your bed?" Alissa asked, genuinely surprised.

"You look like a goddess with a halo around your head." He gently run his fingers through her tresses, then stroked her neck.

"People call me the Herald of Andraste, but I've never been accused of being an actual divinity."

"It is blasphemous, but to me you are sacred, holy." The sheer desire and devotion in his voice made Trevelyan's breath come out slightly uneven.

Now his hand was running over her clavicles, and down between her breasts.

"I happen to enjoy blasphemy. In the Chantry I worshiped you, not the Maker, and it will always remain like that. If I am your goddess, then you are my god." Their eyes locked, and in that look was an unspoken promise, more potent than any words they could ever think of. "I just hope I'm not too holy to be fucked," Alissa finally said, breaking the silence, feeling bold.

At her words he just groaned, and before she knew it, she was being firmly pressed into the mattress by his unyielding body. His kiss was overwhelming, making her breathless, and then his hands were on her body, gripping the back of her neck, fitting over the curve of her waist.

Soon one hand migrated to her thigh and was parting her legs. She allowed it enthusiastically, spreading herself as far as she could. When she felt him settle between her thighs she moaned shamelessly.

"Get those damn breeches off," she ordered, breaking the kiss. She was trying to do it herself, but was unsuccessful, since he was so tightly fitted against her.

"As you wish," he murmured over her neck.

In a moment the offending garment went flying somewhere behind them. Alissa couldn't care where it landed. There was nothing outside of this bed, nothing outside of the two of them, together, finally unrestrained, not separated by anything.

Her hands were on Cullen's ass. During their previous encounters she didn't get the chance to see it, let alone touch it, and now she decided that there should be songs sung in its praise. When she squeezed the perfectly tight muscles, Cullen shuddered, his erection sliding over her cunt, causing Trevelyan to gasp. She tilted her hips, ready for him to take her. She has been ready for months now, and there was no fear in her, no uncertainty.

"Don't tempt me," Cullen pleaded in a strangled voice, moving away from her.

"Tempt you? You're naked in bed with me. You've already been tempted." Trevelyan giggled, her hand moving down his torso, over the contours of his muscles, and finally reaching his cock, her fingers wrapping around it tightly.

"I... uh..." Cullen seemed to have difficulty formulating words as she dragged the head of his erection between her wet folds, circling it around the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex, and moaning at the sensation. "I want to..." he sighed, his hips bucking into her hand, "...to do it properly," he managed to finish.

"Properly? I thought the whole point was for this to be very improper." Alissa grinned at him, none the less allowing him to pull away from her.

"This is your first time. We can't rush it," he explained.

"Cullen, I've been riding horses since I was five years old. I'm quite sure there's no hymen left to speak off," she told him, feeling oddly uneasy with discussing such details.

"Still. This has to be perfect. I can't bear the thought of causing you pain." He run his fingers over her jaw, looking at her with a mixture of tenderness and worry.

"It will be perfect, because it's you," Trevelyan assured him.

"Will you allow me to do it my way? I promise it will be worth your while," he pleaded, his hand quickly descending to her breast, his fingers gently pinching her nipple.

"Can I ever deny you?" Alissa sighed.

"At the war table," Cullen reminded her, his other hand teasing over her ribs and down her stomach.

"If you'd have your hands on my tits at the war table I would not be able to say no to any of your plans," Trevelyan confessed, moaning as his fingers parted her folds.

"Good to know." Cullen chuckled, his fingers between her legs teasing, avoiding the one place she wanted them most.

There was a response to his words, something clever and playful, she was sure, but he was barely brushing the tips of his fingers over her nipple and she was desperate and incoherent.

"Please, please, Cullen," she whined.

He didn't make her beg more. His merciful fingers found their way to that perfect place on her sex, while his mouth descended on her breast, sucking on her forcefully, his tongue lapping at the tip. Alissa gripped his hair, holding his head to her breast, while her hips undulated. Cullen gripped her hip to keep her in place, his fingers digging into her skin, just the way she liked it. She reflexively pulled at her lover's hair, eliciting a harsh sound of pleasure from him. His teeth scraped over her nipple and without a warning she was coming, her voice an unrestrained, shocked moan. The intense pleasure caught her by surprise, rippling through her quickly, but sharply.

When she came down from her height and her eyes drifted open, she saw the stars above her, peeking through the hole in the roof. She laugh lightly at the sight. Cullen lifted his head from between her breasts to look at her with a questioning expression on his face.

"I feel very special. How many people can say that they've lost their virginity under the stairs, but still on a bed, in a castle?" Alissa explained her amusement.

"On an old, lumpy mattress, in a room with tree branches - that's hardly ideal. If I'd known this was you intention I would light some candles, have wine, flowers. I would've..."

Trevelyan just placed a finger over his lips.

"This is perfect," she told him, and covered his mouth with her entire palm when she saw him trying to open his lips. "Stars are better than candles, I've already had some ale in the tavern and the leaves growing here are prettier than any roses. I couldn't imagine a better scenario, because I'm with you."

Cullen's lips pressed into the inside of her palm in a tender kiss, and Alissa removed her hand with a smile.

"Maker, I love you," Cullen told her when his lips were free.

"Talk is cheap. Show me instead," Trevelyan demanded with a smirk.

"As you wish."

Cullen kissed her sternum and proceeded to trail his lips lower.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alissa asked.

"Kissing you?" Cullen answered, quirking a brow at her.

"I know that," Trevelyan muttered. "I just thought you were going to finally take me..."

"I have every intention of doing that. Eventually." His predatory grin made Alissa's breath hitch.

"I'm ready now," she protested. "Please." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"You promised to do it my way," Cullen told her. His tongue traced a slow path on the underside of her breast, and then up its curve to the nipple.

"I'm starting to... ah..." she sighed as Cullen lapped at her nipple, "...to reconsider."

"Going back on your word? How ungallant, Your Worship," Cullen chided, and latched on to her nipple, sucking hungrily.

Trevelyan whined, her nails biting into his back.

"Whatever you want, damn it, do whatever you want," she told him breathlessly.

Cullen smiled around her breast before moving down. His lips were warm and soft on her ribs as he inched closer to the ugly scar. Alissa felt herself tense up, but then he was kissing over the raised, silvery skin, not focusing on it for long, but not neglecting it, just accepting it as a part of her, and she relaxed.

Soon he was gently biting on the prominent tip of her hipbone and then moving down the curve of her thigh. Digging his fingers into the insides of her legs, he spread her further open, and then his tongue was suddenly inside of her, pushing and flexing, making her moan. She wasn't sure if she was ready to come again so soon, but then one of his hands was on her breast and the other at her pearl, and she was starting to believe that another orgasm was inevitable.

He was fucking her with his tongue in rapid strokes, his fingers keeping time, and she held his head close, anchored by the feeling of his silky hair between her fingers. He looked so gorgeous like this, devoted to her pleasure, enthusiastic and eager. The sounds he made drove her wild - he was groaning his approval as if she tasted like the sweetest treat. Their voices mingled in the night air as she mumbled incoherently, closer, closer, on the very edge of orgasm.

One of her breasts was being rhythmically squeezed by Cullen, the nipple gently pinched, but the other was neglected, so Alissa used her own fingers. Their hands working together, their bodies twisted and pressed together - it was all divine. Their eyes met for a moment, Cullen looking up at her with lust and tenderness, and just that look made her shatter. She wanted to watch him, but her eyes slid shut in her rapture, as she gasped and moaned.

When she returned to some semblance of coherency, Trevelyan found her lover hovering over her, his lips and chin still glistening with a hint of her juices.

"Will you do it now? I'm beyond ready," she told him eagerly.

Cullen bent down to kiss her, and she tasted herself on his lips. It should feel wrong, but it was strangely exciting. She was so focused on that kiss, that it was a bit of a surprise when she felt the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" Cullen asked, probably noticing how she stilled.

"I've never been more sure of anything," she told him.

To bring the point home, she shifted her hips gently, making the head of his cock slide inside her. Cullen groaned and started pushing into her slowly. The feeling wasn't entirely foreign, but the intensity of it was new. She was wet and willing, yet the sensation of being so thoroughly stretched was probably going to take some getting used to.

She observed how hard Cullen was breathing, his eyes half-closed, but still watching her closely for any signs of discomfort. To reassure him, she smiled, placing her hands on his back. With her encouragement, he slid all the way in.

"How do you feel?" he asked, his breath a bit ragged.

"Fine. Very fine," Alissa answered. He was fully sheathed and there haven't been any tearing, nothing broke, there was no blood. She felt a bit odd, a bit tender, but ready to continue. "You can move," she told him.

He pulled out slightly and returned with a shallow thrust, starting a gentle rhythm. Without her conscious decision, her hips started rocking with him, lifting up when he pushed in. She was going on pure instinct, with no experience, and it was a bit clumsy, but Cullen didn't seem to mind, his head buried in the crook of her neck, his breath cooling her warm skin.

Their movements were still uncoordinated, but suddenly she tilted her hips upwards and she couldn't help moaning.

"There," Trevelyan told him urgently, trying to hold the position.

Quickly, Cullen stilled, grabbed her ass, steadying her, and resumed his movements.

"Like this?" he wanted to know, his voice husky.

"Yes, yes. Just like this," she breathed out.

Alissa felt her nails bite into Cullen's back, as he continually brushed against that wonderful place inside of her, her pleasure mounting, removing any discomfort she might have felt at first.

They were starting to get frantic, moving against each other faster, abandoning any pretense of control. Their lips finally met. They weren't so much kissing, as breathing the same air, lips barely brushing when they both gasped, their eyes meeting before one of them had to close them again.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how long..." Cullen murmured, his fingers on her ass digging in delightfully, his body tight as a bowstring.

"Just a bit more..." Trevelyan pleaded.

She didn't think it was possible, but she felt herself nearing her release. Her hand drifted from her lover's back to between her thighs. She accidentally touched the base of his cock, and heard his breath stutter.

"Alissa, Alissa, Alissa," he chanted, and it sounded like a prayer, a declaration of love and a plea for strength all at the same time.

She worked her fingers quickly over herself, almost there. Her eyes were continually drifting shut, but she didn't wanted to miss the sight of Cullen over her, sweat running down his brow, blissful and desperate. He bit his lip, fighting for control. Trevelyan kissed him, and now he was biting her lip gently, which was all it took to send her over the edge.

There was no place for control, and her voice carried loudly as pleasure coursed through her veins. She barely noticed Cullen's relieved groan. He kept thrusting as he emptied himself into her, prolonging her orgasm.

Finally when their loud voices became just whispers, he collapsed on her. She couldn't stop the choked sound that came out of her mouth when his weight settled over her.

"Maker, I'm sorry." Cullen sounded frightened as he scrambled to get off of her.

"At least this time you didn't have your breastplate on." Alissa smirked at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his hands running over her as if to check for injury.

"Never been better." Trevelyan stretched like a cat, grinning. She was starting to feel a bit sore, but she was very satisfied, and that was all that mattered. "Now come down and hold me."

Obediently, Cullen settled on his back, and gathered Alissa to his chest, enfolding her in his arms. The steady beating of his heart under her ear was slowly lulling her into sleep. She was contented and exhausted. That was exactly how she wanted to fall asleep every night.

"Are you happy?" Those quiet, uncertain words made her remain awake.

Lifting her head and laying on her side, she looked up at her lover.

"Of course," she told him earnestly. "It's sweet that you ask, but I thought it was obvious."

"I just... Maker, I love you so much, you're so precious to me. You deserve nothing but the best..."

"And that's what I got," Trevelyan cut him off. "Are _you_ happy?"

"That's an odd question. How could I not be?"

"Well, now you know how I feel when you ask questions like that," Alissa told him, smiling, her fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on his chest.

"It's not the same. It's so much easier for men. It was your first time and I was rushing you. I'm sorry about that." He cleared his throat and looked away from her face. "It will be better, I swear. It's just been very long since I... But you probably don't want to think about that now."

He was right about that. She didn't want to think about him holding another woman like this. Her fingers unconsciously gripped his arms in a possessively gesture.

"If it'll be any better I might just pass out," she joked, trying to lighten the mood. "And you did valiantly hold on until I came. Stop worrying so much."

"I will try," Cullen promised. He was running his hand up and down her side now, a smile spreading over his face, when suddenly his eyes widened and his fingers slowly glided to her stomach. "Maker's breath! I... You... What if you're..."

At first Trevelyan was confused by his strange words, but then she understood what they meant when combined with his gesture.

"It's alright. I've been taking a potion for some time now, in anticipation of a night like this," she explained.

"Thank the Maker." Cullen breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't mean that I wouldn't want to have a child with you. I'd be honored and delighted. It's just that it's not the right time. And I don't know if you want to have children. And if you would want that with _me_." His words were tumbling out in a rush, and it was so much more serious that Alissa could anticipate.

"I agree, this is not the right time. We're at war, nothing is certain. That's not a good moment to bring a child into this world. And regardless, I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility just yet. We'll have time to think about all of that in the future. But you have to know that when I do have a child, I want it to have a strong Ferelden heritage, golden curls and a father who will dote on it."

She didn't anticipate a talk of children, wasn't prepared for it, hoped it wouldn't come up for another few years, but wanted to let Cullen know that she wished to have a family with him one day.

At her words he just grinned, which was precisely the reaction she hoped for.

"I always hated my hair," he said, shifting the subject of the conversation a bit, as if, just like her, he wasn't fully ready for it.

"But they look adorable." Trevelyan played with some errant locks. She's never seen him like this before. He always had his hair styled, but with all their exertion and sweating, it returned to its natural state. She truly noticed the change just as she was talking of this potential child of theirs. She liked his hair like this - free and natural. Why would he hate it?

"No growing boy wants to look adorable. Strong, fearsome - that's what boys wish to be. Some recruits teased me about it," Cullen told her.

"They were jealous, I'm certain."

"I'm not so sure about that. I just like the fact that now no-one thinks or says much about my hair."

"Except for Leliana," Trevelyan corrected.

"Yes. I wish she wouldn't."

"Can I say things about it? Can I say that no matter how your hair looks, you're still devastatingly handsome?" Alissa asked, now running both hands through the golden strands.

"Yes, _you_ can," Cullen answered, blushing, and quickly lifted his head to kiss her, effectively ending the conversation.

After long moments Trevelyan pulled back. She was ready to fall asleep in his arms before, but now she realized that staying the night was not the smartest choice.

"I must go," she told Cullen, her voice heavy with regret.

"Must you? Truly?" He rolled them over, hovering above her. "I don't want to let you go." He kissed her again, his chest flush against her.

"You make a very compelling argument," she panted when they broke apart. Cullen quickly silenced her again with his mouth, but she resisted the allure of his skillful lips. "I can't be seen walking out of your office in the morning, wearing yesterday's clothes."

"You're right." Cullen sighed, looking resigned. "One day we'll be sleeping together. Every night."

"Our relationship is one large series of 'one day's'." Alissa laughed. "But we do move forward, so I believe that one day you'll be able to move into my quarters and we'll have all the time and privacy we could ever want."

"You'd want me to move in?" Cullen asked.

"We've just been talking about having a child some day, I think moving in is not as serious as that." Trevelyan chuckled.

"I suppose," he conceded. "You better go before I'm unable to let you go."

Alissa pressed her lips to his quickly and extricated herself from underneath him. As she hunted for her clothes and dressed up, she felt his eyes on her.

"Enjoying the view?" she questioned in a sultry tone, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Not as much as I would watching you undress." Cullen smirked.

A thrill run through her. The idea of slowly taking off her clothes for him was exciting. One day... One night... There were going to be many more after that one, she knew, and it filled her with joy. The thought of their future together made kissing Cullen goodnight and walking away slightly more bearable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of toying with the idea of writing desk sex, but in the end came to the conclusion that so many wonderful authors already did it, that the world didn't need my version of it. I do have plans for the desk, though, but they're of the "Alissa bent over it" variety.
> 
> I always write and edit smut at night, but today I had to do it before my afternoon classes, and let me tell you, it was something else. With the sun shining bright outside it all feels much dirtier. People are going about their lives, to work, school, running errands, and there I am editing pornography, feeling like the world is judging me. I can read smut during the day, but writing and editing? Nah. That kind of sinning is better left for the night.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be lovely. [my tumblr, proceed at your own peril](%E2%80%9Dthe-lady-or-the-tiger.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9D)

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Wicked Grace scene as much as the next person, but I felt like it was missing things. I wanted to know exactly how Cullen ended up naked. Did no-one try to stop him? And more importantly, how did the Inquisitor who romanced him feel about the whole thing? Just how frustrated and turned on was she? And so this story was born. The next chapter is pure smut.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be very appreciated.


End file.
